Le bonhomme de neige et la poule aux œufs d’or
by lasurvolte
Summary: Temari veut jouer les entremetteuses pour Sasuke et Naruto. Tsunade leur donne donc une mission un peu bizarre… Shikamaru et Temari sont obligés d’y participer eux aussi… ShikaTema, SasuNaru
1. Galèèère !

**Titre :** Le bonhomme de neige et la poule aux œufs d'or

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto me les a tous offert pour mon anniversaire… Ok, c'est pas vrai… Donc pour l'instant ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé : **Temari veut jouer les entremetteuses pour Sasuke et Naruto. Tsunade leur donne donc une mission un peu bizarre… Shikamaru et Temari sont obligés d'y participer eux aussi…

**Couples :** ShikaTema, SasuNaru (naan ? Qui l'aurait cru ?) Et faible Ino Chooji dans le fond.

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse, en italique se sont les pensés de Shikamaru (oui il n'y a que lui qui pense dans cette histoire). Merci de passer à côté des fautes sans les voir.

* * *

- Galèèère

Oui voilà comment commence l'histoire, par une affirmation de Shikamaru. Tout ça parce qu'il était à une fête organisée pour les 18 ans de Naruto, et que ce dernier était complètement soûl (pas bien de boire !). Jiraya avait vraiment eut une mauvaise influence sur son élève… Mais le pire n'était pas là, non, le pire c'était Sasuke, il était également dans un sale état, et voir Sasuke bourré c'était assez comique… Sauf pour Shikamaru…

Le blond et le brun étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait et chantaient des chansons paillardes a tue tête. _Il serait temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux là… _

Ca faisait en effet trois ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, depuis que Naruto avait ramené Sasuke de chez Orochimaru à grand coup de pied dans le derrière. Trois ans qu'ils s'observaient de loin et qu'ils ne se lâchaient plus, le seul problème est qu'ils se hurlaient dessus les trois quarts du temps … Mais même Sakura et Ino avaient totalement oublié l'idée de plaire un jour à leur Sasuke-kun et Hinata avait également abandonné pour Naruto. Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde avait compris, tout le monde sauf les deux concernés. Peut-être que l'alcool allait les aidés… Ou peut-être pas… Parce qu'à part chanter bras dessus bras dessous, rien ne prédisait qu'ils allaient tout à coup se sauter dessus. Shikamaru en eut vite marre de les regarder, et décida de sortir. Lui il n'avait pas bu, cela ne l'intéressait pas, d'ailleurs peu de chose l'intéressait notre Shikamaru national. Dehors il faisait nuit, une nuit sans lune, et sans nuage, avec seulement quelques étoiles, en gros rien à regarder. Mais Shikamaru se laissa quand même emporter par l'observation de ce ciel noir.

- Shika-chan, qu'est ce que tu fous ? La fête c'est à l'intérieur…

Il se retourna vers une Temari avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire…

- Tu sais pas t'amuser… T'es comme Gaara…

Il est certain que c'est une insulte fatale. Puisque le dénommée était à l'intérieur debout contre un mur et regardait passivement les autres s'amuser, son dialogue s'arrêtant à « … ». Gaara ne savait pas s'amuser, ça c'était sûr. Shikamaru lui savait, des fois. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas envie.

- Ah ! Les femmes…

- Quoi les femmes ?

- Toutes les mêmes…

Ca c'est bien du Shikamaru tout craché. Pourtant il ne le pensait pas vraiment, plus vraiment. Pas quand il regardait Temari. Il la sentait différente… Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Shika-chan, t'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Et toi t'es complètement bourrée, c'est pas mieux.

- Je suis pas bourrée, c'est pas vrai…

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'appelles Shika-chan, quand tu ouvres la bouche tu empestes l'alcool, tu fais des grands gestes et tu tiens avec difficultés sur tes deux jambes… Il me faut pas un QI de 200 pour voir que t'es soûle.

- Bon ! J'ai peut-être bu un petit verre… Ou deux… Mais sûrement pas autant que Sasu-chan et Naru-chan.

Un gros boum à l'intérieur coupa net la conversation. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux pour voir ce qu'il se passait… Sasu-chan et Naru-chan… Euh pardon… Sasuke et Naruto gisaient tous les deux par terre en rigolant. La table sous eux était dans un sale état. C'est ça de danser et chanter sur une table, elle finit par casser. Shikamaru soupira. Le brun et le blond se relevèrent et recommencèrent à chanter sur les débris de table. Temari partit les rejoindre, et tout les trois chantèrent à tue tête. C'était un tableau assez comique à vrai dire, il y avait des bonnes photos qui se perdaient, mais Shikamaru était plutôt agacé…

- Galèèère…

Le lendemain matin, Naruto dormait dans les bras de Sasuke sur le canapé. Le blond était accroché au tee shirt du brun comme s'il allait tout à coup s'envoler (Sasuke, pas le tee shirt), et Sasuke avait ses bras autour du blond et le serrait comme s'il allait disparaître. Ils étaient plutôt mignon tous les deux comme ça, mais les seuls à assister au tableau c'étaient Shikamaru qui venait de se réveiller et Gaara qui n'avait pas dormi. Les autres étaient étendus un peu partout et dormaient encore. La maison de Sasuke était plutôt dans un sale état. Oui parce que c'était là que c'était déroulé la fête : une grande maison et pas de voisin proche, l'idéal. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Sasuke qui ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de crâne pas croyable. Il essaya de se souvenir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout lui revint peu à peu en mémoire… Il regarda quelques instant le blond endormi sur lui, pensa qu'il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait, qu'il se sentait bien comme ça… Puis reprit totalement ses esprits et balança le blond du canapé. Ce dernier se réveilla aussi :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Naruto, crétin, t'as foutu pleins de bave sur mon Tee-shirt, t'es vraiment chiant !

- Me traite pas de crétin le matin toi, crétin !

_Et voilà ça recommence… _

Naruto et Sasuke s'engueulaient sans cesse… C'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas casés ensemble. C'était peut-être un moyen pour eux de se protéger des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Et quand par de rares moments ils étaient plus proches, leur engueulade après était encore plus puissante. C'était incompréhensible…

- Arrête de crier Naruto, j'ai mal au crâne

- JE NE CRIE PAS !

Temari se réveilla à cet instant, bondit sur ces deux pieds choppa le blond par le col le tourna au dessus de sa tête et le lâcha, il alla se fracasser contre le mur… Elle hurla plus fort encore que Naruto :

- FERME LA JAI MAL AU CRAAAAANNNNNEEEE

Et tous ceux qui dormaient encore se réveillèrent. Naruto se releva doucement, mais ne dit plus rien. Trop peur de la furie de Temari. Shikamaru sourit, cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres…

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, chacun avait aidé Sasuke à ranger la maison. Le brun et le blond avaient d'ailleurs passé toutes ces heures là à se disputer pour la table cassée.

- C'est de ta faute Sasuke, c'est toi qui sautais dessus

- Mais non c'est de la tienne, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on monte sur la table

- Oui, mais tu gigotais trop

- Non, mais de toute façon c'est ma table, c'est moi qui décide qui la cassé, et c'est toi Naruto

- Pff, je te dis que c'est toi

- Non toi

- Toi

Etc.

Les autres les regardaient agacés… Ils étaient tous les deux coupables après tout, et ça ne les avaient pas dérangés tant que ça la veille. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne se sautaient pas dessus une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on n'en parle plus ? Non à la place ils essayaient de faire payer à l'autre le fait qu'ils se soient trouvé trop proche pendant un instant… De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Personne ne le savait… Shikamaru non plus, mais s'en moquait. Après tout c'était leur problème pas le sien. Derrière lui Temari le regardait discrètement, il ne remarquait rien, trop pressé de partir pour aller paresser et regarder les nuages…

Parce que si tout le monde trouvait que Sasuke et Naruto étaient vraiment long à la détente, il pensait également que Shikamaru l'était. C'était comme inscrit sur le front de Temari qu'elle l'aimait, tellement c'était visible, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le genre de truc dont Shikamaru se préoccupait. Bien sûr il ne se voyait pas souvent, Temari appartenant au village de Suna… Néanmoins elle venait de temps à autre, comme par exemple pour cette fête, ou pour diverses missions, car même si Gaara était devenu Kazekage, Tsunade pouvait de temps en temps leur donner des missions…

Shikamaru semblait s'entendre avec Temari plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille, seulement lui-même ne paraissait pas le remarquer.

Shikamaru était allongé sur son banc préféré et regardait le ciel, Chôji assit à côté de lui mangeait un paquet de chips. Ce dernier non plus n'avait pas bu… Il avait été trop occupé à manger.

- Je me demande pourquoi Sasuke et Naruto se disputent tout le temps…

- Sais pas…

- Après tout ils sont des meilleurs amis, comme toi Shikamaru et moi, et on ne se dispute jamais…

- C'est peut-être leur façon à eux de s'aimer… J'en sais rien en fait… Ils sont plus compliqués à eux deux que toutes les femmes réunis.

Chôji rit. Shikamaru était amusant, et il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme meilleur ami. Le silence s'installa entre eux, juste couper par les « craks craks » que faisaient les chips dans la bouche de Chôji. Le genre de silence qu'on a entre ami, qui est agréable, parce qu'on sait qu'on a pas besoin de parler pour profiter.

Naruto et Sasuke connaissaient ce genre de silence, mais ils préféraient l'éviter, ça les forçait trop à se poser des questions. Les questions c'est dangereux… Ils préféraient ne prendre aucun risque vis-à-vis de ces questions, ils connaissaient trop bien les réponses et ils en avaient peur… Oui, oui, Naruto le futur Hokage qui ne recule devant rien et Sasuke le fier Uchiwa étaient effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de se poser des questions… Alors ils ne laissaient pas le silence s'installer, ils s'engueulaient… Ils essayaient de fuir à tout prix… N'importe quelle excuse faisait l'affaire, comme ici cette stupide histoire de table. Tout le monde était parti sauf Naruto. Le blond se disputait encore avec le brun. A savoir qui aurait le dernier mot, qui avait vraiment cassé cette table. Un dialogue sans queue ni tête qui ne menait à rien, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais cela leur empêchait de se poser des questions…

- Naruto, tu vas me payer une nouvelle table !

- NON ! Puisque c'est toi qui l'a cassée, je vois pas pourquoi j'en paierais les frais…

- Je t'ai expliqué que tout ça c'était de ta faute !

- Non, de la tienne

- C'est de la tienne, usuratonkachi

- Baka

- Idiot

Le problème c'est que ça tournait parfois méchamment…

- Vantard égoïste de Sasuke !

- Dobe !

- Traître…

- Renard !

- Va retourner lécher les bottes d'Orochimaru

- Va te faire foutre, monstre

Vous voyez le genre… Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient tout, tout pour se détester. Pour oublier l'autre sentiment trop fort qui les envahissait tous deux. Se détester c'était plus facile, moins compliqué… Alors pourquoi malgré tout ils n'arrivaient jamais vraiment à mépriser l'autre ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le monstre ? Connard !

- Et toi tu sais ce qu'il te dit le traître ?

- Peut-être que t'aurais préféré que je te laisse crever là bas ? T'aurais été mignon en Orochimaru !

C'était la parole de trop… Maintenant ce n'était plus seulement des mots, c'étaient aussi des coups… Et ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tout évacué… Toutes leurs angoisses, toutes leurs peurs, tout ! Alors ils se séparaient en silence, se faisaient la tête pendant quelques temps et se réconciliaient toujours assez vite parce qu'ils avaient besoin chacun de la présence de l'autre… Et c'était comme ça tout le temps, et ça tournait en boucle, et cela durait depuis trois ans. Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'ils trouvent un compromis, qu'ils arrangent leur problème, qu'enfin ils osent faire face… Mais chaque fois ils remettaient ça au lendemain…

Ino arriva. Depuis peu, elle et Chôji sortaient ensemble. Finalement il était plutôt mignon avec ses rondeurs qu'elle avait dit. Ils restèrent à discuter tous les trois quelques temps, puis la blonde tira Chôji a un rendez vous rien que tous les deux. Shikamaru resta seul et continua d'observer les nuages.

_C'est comme ça, on grandit, on change, on pouvait pas rester collé toujours ensemble Chôji et moi, c'est normal qu'il ait une copine… _

- T'es tout seul ?

Il se releva et se retrouva nez à nez avec Temari.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Vas-y

Et ils regardèrent tous les deux les nuages en silence. Shikamaru ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait bien quand elle était là… Elle avait un sale caractère, et quand elle s'énervait fallait pas être trop près d'elle, Naruto en avait par exemple fait l'expérience plus tôt. Pourtant sa présence était agréable.

- Bizarre que tu n'es pas avec ton copain qui mange tout le temps

- Il a un nom et c'est Chôji, et il est avec sa petite amie à cet instant…

- La furie blonde ?

- Tu parles de toi ?

- Aha, très drôle !

- Oui il est avec Ino.

- Tu ne t'ennuis jamais à regarder le ciel ?

- Non

- Ok

Ne sachant plus quoi dire Temari garda le silence. Depuis combien de temps était elle amoureuse de ce nullard ? Elle ne savait plus très bien… Longtemps en tout cas, trop longtemps…Sur ce point là elle était aussi nulle que Sasuke et Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire, et lui il était tellement passif qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment deviner ces sentiments. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel… Pourrait-elle y lire une réponse ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais Shikamaru adorait le ciel alors… Les nuages semblaient libres, ils se pavanaient tranquillement, ils avaient l'air de ne fournir aucun effort… Un peu comme Shikamaru en fait : ils étaient les partisans du moindre effort.

- Ca va ? Plus trop mal à la tête ?

Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Il ne savait pas, mais il aimait bien quand la jeune fille lui parlait, alors il avait lancé un sujet.

- Non, c'est bon, après avoir vidé toute une boite d'aspirines ça va mieux. La prochaine fois rappelle moi de ne pas boire ! Je me demande bien comment Naruto et Sasuke font pour s'engueuler comme ça dès le matin après une soirée arrosée… Quand je suis partie, ils étaient encore entrain de se prendre la tête pour la table… Et pourtant je suis partie dans les dernières. Ils en ont de la chance d'être autant en forme après tout ce qu'ils ont bu.

- Ils me donnent mal au crâne sans que j'aie besoin de boire…

- Aha ! Je me demande quand est ce qu'ils comprendront qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre

- Sûrement jamais, vu comme c'est partie…

- On devrait peut-être leur donner un coup de main…

_Non, pas envie de me mêler de tout ça, c'est trop soûlant_

- Comme les enfermer dans une salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de parler autrement qu'en s'engueulant…

- Mauvaise idée, avec le chidori et le rasengan, ils n'auraient aucun mal d'en sortir…

- Ouais…

- Sauf si…

_Non, je ne veux pas m'en mêler alors il est hors de question que je donne l'idée que je viens d'avoir…_

- Sauf si ?

- Non rien !

- Allez dit ton idée, ça te soule pas de les voir se tourner autour comme ça toi ?

- Ok, ok ! Sauf si c'est un ordre de l'Hokage…

- Ah ouais bonne idée ! Viens ! On va lui en parler tout de suite…

Et voilà Shikamaru qui se laisse embarquer dans une histoire qui le soule déjà, mais la blonde est très persuasive alors il la suit malgré tout.

Temari explique la situation à l'Hokage. Tsunade se sert les mains, elle aime bien ce genre de complot, en plus elle vient d'avoir une bien meilleure idée. Elle convoque donc Sasuke et Naruto, qui une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage recommencent leur dispute :

- Tiens voilà le briseur de table

- Sasuke ! Tu commences à me les briser justement avec cette histoire de table ! T'y tenais tant que ça ? C'était quoi ? Un cadeau de ton adorable frangin ?

- Tu me cherches ?

Tsunade mit fin à leur dispute en tapant sur le bureau :

- Allons du calme les garçons ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire alors écoutez moi s'il vous plaît

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la vieille ?

Naruto se prit le bureau de l'Hokage dans la figure.

- Bon, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer ?

N'obtenant que le silence pour réponse, elle commença :

- Voilà j'ai une mission !

- Chouette ! Enfin !

Dit Naruto en ramassant ses morceaux et en remettant le bureau en place.

- Tous les quatre vous allez devoir partir habiter une maison dans un coin perdu dans une forêt près du village du feu, et vous espionnerez un vieux fou qui habite cette forêt, je veux que chacun de ses gestes me soient rapportés… Ne revenez pas tant que vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il mijote… Des questions ?

Shikamaru s'étrangla, c'était pas prévu qu'ils partiraient tous les quatre :

- Oui ? Pourquoi nous on doit y aller aussi ?

- Aha ! Ca Shikamaru… Tu verras bien…

Temari déglutit, elle avait compris, l'Hokage s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit avec Shikamaru en plus de Sasuke et Naruto… Elle voulait aussi jouer les entremetteuses pour la blonde et le brun.

- Et puis ça évitera aussi que ces deux là ne s'entretuent

Ajouta Tsunade en pointant du doigt Naruto et Sasuke qui avait recommencé à se disputer. Puis elle leur donna un plan pour qu'il trouve facilement la maison dont elle leur avait parlé, un papier pour l'ordre de la mission et ils quittèrent tous le bureau de l'Hokage, décidant de partir le lendemain.

Shikamaru se sentait très mal… Il allait vivre dans une maison dans un trou perdu il ne savait pas combien de temps pour surveiller un vieux gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas et surtout il serait entouré de deux mecs qui n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus pour un oui, un non ou même un peut-être, cela s'annonçait très chiant…

_Galèèère…_

A suivre…

Shikamaru : oui c'est vraiment galère tout ça…

Temari : et voilà le nullard qui se plaint encore !

Sasuke : Naruto pourquoi t'as cassé ma table

Naruto : c'est toi qui l'as cassé d'abord

Shikamaru : trop lourd

L'autatrice : je vois que tout le monde est motivée… Voilà donc une nouvelle fic de moi écrit il y a quand même quelques temps, et mise seulement maintenant, j'essaye de mettre une fic à la fois…

Shikamaru : heureusement, se serait encore plus galère sinon…

Temari : la ferme nullos !

L'autatrice : à la base je voulais mettre une ShikaTema en avant et un très faible SasuNaru dans le fond (pour le fun). Conclusion le SasuNaru a presque prit toute la place. Je pense être irrécupérable…


	2. Silence, ciel, et assiette brisée

**Titre :** Le bonhomme de neige et la poule aux œufs d'or

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto me les a tous offert pour mon anniversaire… Ok, c'est pas vrai… Donc pour l'instant ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé : **De ce chapitre ? Oulà… C'est euh… lent, gluant, eau de rose !

**Couples :** Oho ! Le père Noël est passé cette année au mois de mars, il a déposé du ShikaTema et du SasuNaru !

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse, en italique se sont les pensés de Shikamaru (oui il n'y a que lui qui pense dans cette histoire). Merci de passer à côté des fautes sans les voir.

* * *

Finalement ils étaient arrivés à la demeure en un seul morceau. Malgré les incessantes disputes de Sasuke et Naruto sur le fait que c'était la faute de l'un ou de l'autre s'ils ne trouvaient pas la maison, s'ils s'étaient perdu, que Naruto n'était qu'un nul qui ne savait pas lire une carte, mais que Sasuke n'était qu'un idiot qui ne savait pas suivre le bon chemin. Shikamaru avait mal à la tête, Temari avait des envies de meurtres. Le brun et le blond eux, ne semblaient rien remarquer et continuaient à s'insulter.

La maison ressemblait en tout point à un manoir de film d'horreur. Entouré de lierre de l'extérieur, sombre, et gigantesque, ils ne manquaient que le cimetière et l'énorme brouillard au dessus et n'importe qui serait partit en courant. Mais nos quatre héros n'avaient pas peur d'une simple maison, alors ils entrèrent. L'intérieur était encore plus effrayant : des toiles d'araignées partout, de la poussière, des meubles cachés sous des draps blancs, des craquements bizarre chaque fois qu'on faisait un pas, il suffisait qu'un fantôme avec une hache sorte de derrière un mur et on n'était parfaitement dans l'ambiance, tout le monde aurait été mort de trouille, euh enfin presque…

Shikamaru la sentait mal là, il s'imaginait déjà être obligé de faire le ménage.

Temari trouvait cette maison dégoûtante et n'était pas bien à l'aise.

Naruto et Sasuke ne regardaient pas, trop occupé à se crier dessus :

- D'abord tout ça c'est de ta faute, si on se retrouve dans cette baraque pourrie, c'est parce que tu as fait toute une histoire à cause de ta table.

- Tu parles, je suis sûr que t'as encore énervé l'Hokage et qu'elle a décidé de se venger de toi…

- En te collant avec toi, terrible vengeance, c'est certain

- Je suis le plus à plaindre de me retrouver avec un crétin pareil

- Ne me traites pas de crétin, crétin !

- T'en as pas marre de ressortir toujours les mêmes trucs, usuratonkachi

- Parle pour toi, idiot !

S'en était trop pour les pauvres nerfs de Temari, elle déplia son éventail et envoya ces deux crétins jouer avec le mur.

- FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX, ON S'ENTEND PLUS PENSER !

Le silence s'abattit enfin. Quand Temari était en colère, il valait mieux éviter de discuter.

- Bon Naruto, tu vas faire des clones et ranger la maison…

- Mais…

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Ok ok…

- Et toi Sasuke, avec ton sharingan tu vas imiter son attaque et l'aider !

- Hors de question qu'il se serve de mon attaque

- NARUTO ON NE TE DEMANDE PAS TON AVIS

Le blond bougonna encore quelques secondes, mais devant l'air menaçant de Temari laissa Sasuke copier son attaque. Shikamaru assistait à la scène, à la fois fatigué, se demandant s'il n'allait pas mourir d'épuisement de devoir partager sa vie avec ces trois là, et en même temps amusé : on pouvait dire que Temari savait sans aucun doute dompter les deux garçons.

Pendant que Shikamaru flemardait dans un coin, Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs clones astiquaient tous les recoins de la maison sous la surveillance de Temari. Finalement tout fut nettoyé en un clin d'œil.

- Maintenant le partage des chambres !

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que malgré la taille de la maison, il n'y avait que trois chambres.

- Je veux être seul !

S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sasuke en même temps. Au moins sur ce point là ils étaient d'accord. La blonde ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette façon.

- Non ! Moi je prends une chambre seule, hors de question que je la partage avec un mec.

- Je prends aussi une chambre seul !

Dirent-ils à nouveau en même temps. Shikamaru refusa catégoriquement :

- Je refuse totalement de partager ma chambre avec l'un d'entre vous ! Vous êtes trop soûlant !

- Bah t'auras pas le choix, va falloir que tu te coltines Sasuke

- Non il va falloir que tu dormes avec Naruto

- Avec Sasuke

- Avec Naruto

- J'ai dit avec Sasuke

- Avec Naruto

Et à nouveau ils volèrent tous deux contre le mur grâce à l'éventail de Temari :

- BON C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DECIDER ! Sasuke et Naruto dans la même chambre ! ET PAS DE DISCUTION !

- C'est un complot !

Lâchèrent-ils tous les deux ! Temari se demanda comment deux personnes autant connectées par la pensée pouvaient se disputer à ce point. Mais elle les fusilla du regard, et ils furent obligés d'accepter, en grommelant et grognant, puis prirent leurs affaires et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre en recommençant à se disputer.

- Merci Temari, tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'avais peur de me retrouver avec l'un d'eux…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

- N'oublie pas qu'on devait les caser ensemble de toute façon !

Il lui sourit. Puis alla lui aussi ranger ses affaires. Temari resta quelques instant debout dans le couloir en enregistrant dans sa tête le sourire de Shikamaru, puis se décida à imiter les garçons.

Comme ils avaient marché toute la journée, la nuit commençait à tomber, alors ils décidèrent tous qu'ils ne commenceraient à rechercher le vieux fou que le lendemain. C'est Temari qui cuisina le soir là, et ils mangèrent tous en silence… Sasuke et Naruto avaient cessé de se disputer pour une bonne raison, la blonde tenait son éventail ouvert prête à attaquer… Après le repas, Naruto et Sasuke durent faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru était monté sur le toit regarder le ciel et Temari l'avait rejoins après avoir menacé le blond et le brun que s'ils se disputaient elle les découperait en morceau avant de les donner à manger au chien de Kiba. Donc Sasuke et Naruto faisaient la vaisselle dans le silence, ce silence qui leur pesait tant, ce silence qu'ils détestaient, ce silence qui posait trop de questions. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, même pour ne rien dire…

- Elle est effrayante cette Temari, pire qu'Ino…

- Ouais

- Et Shikamaru il a rien foutu…

- Ouais

- Tu sais où ils sont maintenant Sasuke ?

- Non

- Tu ne trouves pas que Temari est bizarrement gentil avec Shikamaru, et pas du tout avec nous ?

- Ouais

- Je me demande ce qu'ils se trament entre ces deux là…

- Ouais

- Et puis pourquoi on doit partager notre chambre, et pas eux, c'est trop injuste

- Ouais

Les sujets furent vite épuisés (il faut avouer que seul Naruto fait des efforts…). Alors le silence retomba. Et ils furent bien obligés de l'écouter malgré eux. Naruto nettoyait la vaisselle et la passait à Sasuke qui l'essuyait, et alors qu'il lui donnait une assiette, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Chacun retira sa main précipitamment et l'assiette tomba. Elle tomba comme au ralentit, les deux garçons se regardèrent ce bref instant, se laissant aller peut-être un peu trop à la chaleur qui emplissait leur cœur et leur corps. Mais l'assiette atteint le sol et se brisa, le bruit coupa court la scène, c'était le signe d'une nouvelle explosion :

- Crétin de Naruto, regarde ce que tu as fais, à cause de toi l'assiette est cassée

- Je ne suis pas un crétin, crétin toi-même, et c'est toi qui l'as lâché

- Tu es trop maladroit pour que se sois moi

- Je te dis que c'est toi

- Non c'est de ta faute si elle est cassée, usuratonkachi…

Et ils commencèrent à se disputer pour une assiette qu'ils avaient lâchés tous les deux en même temps… Mais c'était mieux que le silence…

- Voilà qu'ils recommencent à se hurler dessus !

- Laisse les tranquille Temari, je crois que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour l'instant pour communiquer.

- Peut-être… Mais ils sont fatiguant

- Je suis bien d'accord.

Et ils continuèrent de regarder les étoiles dans un silence coupé par les hurlements de Naruto et Sasuke…

- Orochimaru a vraiment dû te traumatiser pour que tu te prennes la tête comme ça, d'abord pour une table ensuite pour une assiette

- Un monstre comme toi ne devrait pas parler, tout ça c'est sûrement de ta faute, tu portes la poisse

- Je préfère être un monstre qu'un traître

- Tu es pourtant bien venu me chercher pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas aimer les traîtres

- T'es bien content que je sois venu, tu m'as presque suivis comme un chien en laisse, après tout tu avais sûrement l'habitude vu que tu lèches les bottes de tout le monde…

- Tu peux parler, toi tu n'es même pas capable de te battre sans utiliser la puissance de Kyuubi, tu n'es qu'un faible !

Naruto lui balança une assiette…

- Je crois que maintenant ils se battent pour de vrai, j'entends la vaisselle qui se brise…

Fit remarquer Temari.

- Peut-être que quand ils n'auront plus de sujet de dispute, épuisé tous leurs coups et détruit toute la vaisselle, ils seront enfin obligé d'admettre la vérité…

- S'ils ne se sont pas tués avant…

Shikamaru soupira… _Se serait peut-être pas plus mal, au moins je serais tranquille._

- Va les calmer si tu le veux...

Temari aurait du y aller, mais elle était bien là, au côté de Shikamaru. Alors elle ne bougea pas. Le brun sourit, c'était mieux si elle restait, finalement il était bien là, au côté de Temari.

- Tu vas me le payer connard

- Sasuke c'est toi le connard dans cette histoire va !

- Mais bien sûr, comme si tu étais tout blanc aussi !

- Oui, moi je n'ai jamais trahis Konoha !

Ils continuaient à crier en se tapant dessus.

- Quand est ce que… Quand est ce que tu me pardonneras bordel ?

Les coups s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, enfin ceux de Naruto tout du moins, le brun en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le blond ne réagit pas, et ne se releva pas après avoir touché le sol. Le combat s'arrêta, en silence comme toujours. Sasuke partit en direction de la chambre, et Naruto resta couché là… Puis murmura :

- Idiot…

- Je crois qu'ils ont finis…

- Oui, je n'entends plus rien moi non plus

- Peut-être que ça y est ils sont mort…

Shikamaru sourit :

- Non je ne pense pas… Ils ont dû certainement aller se coucher… L'un d'eux à du perdre… Et comme toujours ils ont mis fin au combat en silence… Depuis trois ans que c'est toujours la même chose, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Ils sont vraiment idiots

- Sûrement oui !

Ils restèrent encore là quelques instants, puis décidèrent aussi d'aller se coucher, en descendant ils trouvèrent une cuisine totalement dévastée, avec de la vaisselle brisée partout… Naruto dormait sur la banquette dans le salon. Apparemment il n'avait pas eut le courage de se retrouver dans la même chambre que Sasuke. Shikamaru et Temari se lancèrent un regard qui disaient « peut-être que ces deux là sont irrécupérables », puis allèrent se coucher.

Allongé sur le lit, Sasuke attendait, il attendait que Naruto vienne le rejoindre. Que la porte s'ouvre, que le blond se couche à côté de lui sur le lit deux places, qu'il le sente à côté de lui, qu'il entende son souffle… Mais en vain, le blond ne venait pas.

C'était bizarre, quand il était chez Orochimaru il avait les mêmes envies, les mêmes attentes, mais comme là, le blond n'arrivait jamais… Ce serpent lui avait révélé le secret de Naruto pour Kyuubi, espérant qu'il l'oublie, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Et finalement au bout de deux interminables années Naruto avait débarqué : « Sasuke je viens te chercher ». Il l'avait suivit… Parce qu'il était venu, il était arrivé, il était à nouveau là… Et voilà, maintenant trois ans qu'il était revenu et que lui et Naruto se criaient dessus et s'insultaient. Très rare étaient les moments où ils s'entendaient bien, et ils l'étaient de plus en plus. La fête deux jours plus tôt c'était bien… Ils étaient un peu éméchés, mais lui et Naruto s'étaient vraiment amusés tous les deux… Et quand ils avaient finis par s'endormir, il l'avait serré contre lui toujours plus fort, de peur qu'il s'envole, qu'il disparaisse, que tout ça soit un trop beau rêve et qu'il se réveille à nouveau seul…

Trop de silence, trop de solitude, trop de questions…

Naruto de son côté sur le canapé ne dormait pas non plus, il n'avait pas pu aller dans la chambre. Il n'en avait pas le courage et encore moins après les dernières paroles de Sasuke qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait pardonné, il ne lui en avait même jamais voulu, s'il l'insultait c'était juste comme ça pour dire quelque chose de méchant qui le ferait réagir. Pendant deux ans il s'était tué à le chercher, et était bien trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir réussis à le ramener… Malgré toutes leurs disputes et leurs bagarres depuis ces trois dernières années, chaque fois qu'il voyait Sasuke, qu'il entendait sa voix, qu'il sentait ses coups, qu'il se recevait ses insultes, chaque fois il remerciait la vie, parce que Sasuke était bien là, il était bien revenu… Mais trop rare devenaient les moments où ils s'entendaient bien, parce qu'ils avaient peur tout les deux, mais de quoi au juste ? Finalement il ne savait pas, peut-être peur qu'un jour Sasuke reparte, disparaisse à nouveau, se serait trop dur, beaucoup trop dur… Pour ses 18 ans deux jours plus tôt, Naruto avait été heureux, parce que c'est Sasuke qui avait organisé la fête rien que pour lui… Et ils s'étaient tous les deux trop amusés… Et ils avaient même dormis ensemble… Naruto se souvenait s'être cramponné à son tee shirt pour que Sasuke ne parte plus jamais, plus jamais…

Il faisait trop nuit, le silence était trop pesant, les questions venaient de partout…

Temari repensait à cette journée, à cette soirée plus particulièrement… Peut-être qu'elle et Shikamaru étaient aussi des cas irrécupérables, enfin surtout elle… Mais elle s'était sentit tellement bien à côté de lui sur le toit, même si leur conversation ne tournait qu'autour des deux crétins, leur silence parlait de pleins de choses agréables : « le ciel est beau, il est calme, le ciel est libre, il n'a pas de problème, quand on le regarde on est fasciné par son immensité… » A peu près ça, songea-t-elle. Finalement il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru aimait tellement le ciel, et plus particulièrement les nuages… Il semblait passé à côté des événements sans vraiment s'en préoccupé, il semblait aussi libre et calme que le ciel, et pourtant il était contraint à pleins de choses : devoir suivre les ordres de l'Hokage, supporter deux abrutis qui se disputent sans cesse, bientôt surveiller une personne dont il ne connaissait rien… Il était incontestablement moins libre que le ciel…

Shikamaru réfléchissait. Temari était différente des autres filles, il appréciait sa présence, il aimait bien parler avec elle, il adorait partager son ciel avec elle… Son père lui avait dit qu'un jour il trouverait une femme, il n'en avait pas cru un mot, c'était trop chiant les filles. Pourtant depuis qu'il connaissait la blonde… Bien sûr elle pouvait être complètement stressante et s'énerver pour rien, un peu comme sa mère… Cependant elle avait ce quelque chose… Elle lui plaisait, c'était galère comme situation, mais bon il fallait bien y faire face après tout. Il pourrait envier les nuages… Il n'en avait pas envie… Les nuages aussi libre qu'ils l'étaient ne connaissait pas le bien être que de partager un morceau de ciel avec une fille comme Temari…

Après s'être tourné, retourné, remué dans tous les sens, essayé toutes les positions, Sasuke abandonna l'idée de trouver le sommeil, visiblement Morphée l'avait oublié. Naruto n'était toujours pas là… Alors il se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, mais pas de Naruto sur le plancher… En passant dans le salon il entendit ses ronflements. Il était là, couché sur le canapé et dormait à poing fermé. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et approcha sa main tremblante vers ses cheveux… Il les caressa délicatement, puis fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage, le blond frémissait sous ce contact mais ne se réveilla pas. Sasuke frôlait ses joues, son cou, son menton, mais n'approchait pas les lèvres. C'était un point de non retour il le savait alors il l'évitait. Soudain le blond soupira, et murmura :

- Sasuke…

Le brun tressaillit à l'entente de son nom… Naruto répéta :

- Sasuke…

Il retira sa main, mauvaise idée… La main de Naruto la retint. Sasuke vérifia, mais il dormait toujours…

- Ne pars plus jamais, plus jamais...

Il serrait plus fort la main…

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir disparaître…

Il lui broyait maintenant les doigts… Sasuke était paralysé devant les demandes de Naruto somnambule :

- Sans toi, tout est triste, tout est vide… Les étoiles brillent moins fort… Le soleil est presque éteint… Sans toi il fait tout noir… J'ai peur du noir quand tu n'es pas là…

Le cœur de Sasuke cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était persuadé que ça allait réveiller Naruto. Mais celui-ci dormait profondément. Naruto tira sa main jusque sur ses yeux :

- Si tu t'en vas je pleure !

Puis sur ses lèvres :

- Si tu t'en vas je ne souris plus jamais !

Et enfin sur sa poitrine où bat son cœur :

- Si tu t'en vas je meurs !

Le brun était toujours figé… Le blond cessa peu à peu de parler et relâcha doucement la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougea pas plus. Une statue aurait pu paraître plus vivante que lui à ce moment là, si ce n'est qu'une statue n'a pas de cœur et il ne s'emballerait certainement pas comme ça. Cependant peu à peu Sasuke retrouva l'usage de son corps, ou presque… Parce que celui-ci sembla bouger tout seul, il approcha son visage de celui de Naruto, mit ses lèvres près de son oreille et souffla tout doucement :

- Je te promets Naruto, je ne partirai plus jamais…

Il laissa doucement sa bouche redescendre le long de la joue de son ami, effleura ses lèvres et se releva. Il repartit se coucher, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur affolé, des frissons dans tout le corps, l'estomac papillonnant… Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se laissa submerger par les milles et une questions du silence et aussi par toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient…

A suivre :

Sasuke : j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de marshmallow…

L'autatrice : bouahahaha, ça dégouline :'D !

Sasuke : y a que toi que ça fait rire…

L'autatrice : je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon en être romantique Sasuke, pardonne moi !

Sasuke : Hmf…

Naruto : pour une fois que je ne rêve pas de ramen !

Shikamaru : c'est de plus en plus galère…

L'autatrice : bah voilà le chapitre deux se termine déjà « chiale d'émotion », vivement la suite… Ah non mince c'est moi qui écris…


	3. le vieux fou

**Titre :** Le bonhomme de neige et la poule aux œufs d'or

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto me les a tous offert pour mon anniversaire… Ok, c'est pas vrai… Donc pour l'instant ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé : **De ce chapitre ? bah euh… tristounet un petit peu quand même…

**Couples :** une poule et un fermier, un bonhomme de neige et un soleil… Euh… ShikaTema et SasuNaru…

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse, en italique se sont les pensés de Shikamaru (oui il n'y a que lui qui pense dans cette histoire). Merci de passer à côté des fautes sans les voir.

* * *

Le lendemain Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke et Naruto recherchèrent ensemble le vieux qu'ils devaient surveiller. Etrangement pour la blonde et le fainéant, Sasuke et Naruto ne se disputaient pas. D'ailleurs il semblait que le brun fuyait le plus possible un contact avec le blond. En fait ce n'était pas qu'une impression Sasuke n'approchait pas de Naruto, évitait de le regarder, même de lui parler. Il savait que s'il le touchait, même un tout petit effleurement de rien du tout il allait craquer, et commettre l'irréparable. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Le brun ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite chaque fois qu'il y repensait alors il préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il entrait en contact avec Naruto. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la mission. Le blond de son côté ne se posait pas trop de question, après la soirée d'hier Sasuke devait juste lui faire la tête, comme chaque fois qu'ils se battaient comme ça… C'était tout. Shikamaru et Temari les laissèrent tranquilles, et quand Shikamaru décida de se séparer en groupe de deux pour faciliter les recherches, il ne refusa pas de faire équipe avec Sasuke devant son air suppliant. Les deux bruns partirent donc d'un côté pendant que Temari et Naruto s'engageaient dans un autre. La blonde était un peu déçue de ne pas être avec Shikamaru, mais puisqu'elle aimait bien joué aussi les entremetteuses (puisqu'au fond le vrai but de la mission c'est de coller Sasuke avec Naruto) elle allait parler au blond.

- Eh ! Le crétin !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'engueules tout le temps avec l'autre ?

- C'est pas tes ognons.

- Oh ! Allez tu peux bien me raconter…

- Non. Faut d'abord trouver le gars dont la vieille nous a parlé.

- Oui, oui…

Elle se tut quelques instants, fit semblant de chercher, et reprit :

- N'empêche que tu as mis deux ans avant de le retrouver, t'as pas fait tout ça pour que vous vous engueuliez sans cesse si ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi vous vous disputez dans ce cas ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça te regardait pas !

- Peut-être que tu sais pas toi-même…

Exact, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Pourtant lui et Sasuke se disputaient. Il y avait bien une raison non ? A part celle d'éviter à tous prix le silence poseur de question ?

- Peut-être qu'on aime bien sentir l'autre réagir c'est tout.

Il l'avait dit à voix haute sans faire exprès… Ou peut-être que si finalement, peut-être qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

- En vous insultant ? C'est bizarre

- Peut-être

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre moyen ?

- On n'a pas cherché

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce qu'on a peur d'où ça va nous mené…

- Si je comprends bien, vous avez peur des sentiments que vous éprouvez ?

Peut-être bien que c'était ça…

- On n'éprouve aucun sentiment ! Bon on le cherche ce vieux ou quoi ?

Les deux bruns cherchaient de leur côté en silence. Shikamaru trouvait ça trop lourd de poser des questions et Sasuke n'était pas du genre bavard. Il n'y avait qu'avec Naruto qu'il parlait plus que la moyenne, et encore il ne parlait pas, il criait… Leur comportement était puéril, tout ça pourquoi d'ailleurs ? N'étaient-ils pas censés tous les deux n'avoir peur de rien ? Tu parles d'un courage…

Après quelques minutes de silence, Temari n'y tenait plus, elle reposa des questions :

- Et si Sasuke venait à disparaître à nouveau, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Naruto frissonna, il préférait ne pas y penser, cette idée le hantait, la nuit souvent il cauchemardait que Sasuke partait encore et qu'il ne revenait plus jamais.

- J'irais le chercher au bout du monde s'il le fallait… Mais si on parlait de toi, raconte moi ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Shikamaru ?

Temari fut surprise par la question, elle ignorait que le blond pouvait faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence quelque fois.

- Rien

- Mouais… C'est la seule personne sur qui tu cries pas, et tu le dorlotes en plus : il a rien foutu depuis qu'il est ici.

- Parce qu'il est moins stupide que vous

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis, je suis sûr qu'en fait tu craques pour lui.

- Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça…

- Temari, je suis moins bête que j'en ai l'air… Au lieu de t'occuper de moi et de Sasuke, tu devrais bien penser à faire quelque chose pour toi.

Le blond avait raison, au lieu de s'occuper des autres, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle arrive à s'occuper d'elle. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Tu veux que je te dise mon avis… Tu ne dois pas laisser Shikamaru indifférent

Elle sursauta, comment Naruto pouvait-il affirmer ça ? Etait-ce vrai au moins ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah tu es la fille avec qui il s'entend le mieux avec Ino, mais Ino est avec Chôji donc… Tu dois bien avoir une chance avec lui… Tente là

- Merci Naruto, mais je vais te dire avant de t'occuper de moi et de Shikamaru tu devrais bien penser à faire quelque chose pour toi.

Le blond se retourna vers elle tout souriant et lança :

- Exactement !

C'était bizarre, elle ne lui avait jamais trop parlé, elle savait juste qu'il était en quelque sorte celui qui avait sauvé son frère des ténèbres, et tout à coup elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi. Naruto était peut-être stupide et maladroit, il avait un cœur gros comme ça, un sourire toujours là, une gentillesse immense et une volonté à toute épreuve… Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke craquait totalement pour ce gars, il devait être comme la flamme qui faisait fondre son cœur de glace…

Finalement les deux bruns le trouvèrent. Il était en pleine conversation… avec un arbre…

_Galère, il est encore plus fou que je ne l'avais imaginé._

- Alors le soleil brillait au dessus de lui, un soleil infini qui le ramena à la lumière du jour, enfin…

Sasuke sursauta, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà ressentit ça, un soleil qui brillait au dessus de lui…

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe après ?

Shikamaru soupira, _comme si l'arbre allait lui répondre._

- Et bien le bonhomme de neige fondit… Et le printemps arriva…

Cette histoire était bizarre pour sûr, mais… il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était la sienne… Sasuke secoua alors la tête, non ce vieux était fou et il délirait à parler tout seul avec un arbre.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on doit le surveiller ? Il a l'air inoffensif, juste un peu taré… C'est lourd !

Mais c'était les ordres de l'Hokage, alors ils restèrent à leur poste. Le vieux continua à délirer quelques temps, puis bougea enfin. Les deux bruns le suivirent et perdirent vite sa trace… Il était peut-être vieux mais beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux, ça c'était sûr.

- L'est vraiment bizarre… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut le surveiller…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à le chercher, mais ne le retrouvèrent pas.

- Laissons tomber, retournons à la maison, Naruto et Temari doivent nous attendre !

Sasuke accepta. Il en avait marre aussi. Cette mission n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pourtant les paroles du vieux ne lui sortaient pas de la tête. Ils arrivèrent à la demeure, mais Naruto et Temari étaient toujours absent. Sasuke et Shikamaru eurent tous deux un pincement au cœur, de la jalousie… (Bouahaha je rigole, je me marre, je me meurs, Shikamaru avec un pincement au cœur, bouahahaha)

Si le blond et la blonde n'étaient pas encore rentrés il y avait à cela une très bonne raison, ils avaient à leur tour rencontré le vieux. Celui-ci était entrain de parler à… Des champignons… Mais peu importe.

- Alors le ciel immense l'emportait, elle aurait vraiment voulut se transformer en ciel pour qu'il la regarde elle comme il le regardait.

Temari tremblait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait…

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe après ?

Naruto lui était mort de rire, comme si les champignons allaient lui répondre…

- Et bien la poule pondit un œuf en or, alors le fermier ne regarda plus qu'elle et oublia le ciel.

Par contre la fin était plus bizarre, qu'est ce que cela insinuait ? Qu'elle devait pondre un œuf en or pour que Shikamaru s'intéresse à elle ?

Tout comme pour les deux bruns, après avoir raconté son histoire le vieux partit en courant et ils ne purent le suivre. Contrairement aux deux bruns, Temari et Naruto reparlèrent de l'histoire. La blonde demanda l'air de rien :

- Un œuf en or est il vraiment plus beau que le ciel ?

- Bah euh…

- Ou est-ce une métaphore… Mais que peut représenter l'œuf en or alors…

- C'est quoi une métaphore ?

- Compliqué à expliquer, c'est quand pour décrire un objet tu utilises quelque chose qui lui ressemble où qui s'y rapporte… Comme par exemple : tu as un appétit de lion… Tu n'es pas vraiment un lion, mais tu en as l'appétit… Euh tu as compris ?

- Non pas du tout…

- C'est pas grave laisse tomber.

- Tu penses que l'œuf peut représenter autre chose ?

- Oui voilà…

- Bah c'est facile alors !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui… La poule a pondu un œuf en or alors le fermier la regarde enfin… C'est donc qu'il a vu en elle quelque chose de plus riche que dans le ciel… Ici ça s'apparente à de l'or, mais il y a toute sorte de richesse : la beauté, la gentillesse, l'espoir etc.

- Naruto, c'est trop bizarre de t'entendre dire des choses intelligentes

Il se gratta la tête en rigolant niaisement.

- Mais merci… Ca m'aide beaucoup…

- De rien, si tu as encore un problème avec des poules et des œufs d'or demande moi

Et ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la maison en riant. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Sasuke, pourquoi est ce que cette fille rigolait avec Naruto ? Ni à Shikamaru : _Comment ça se fait qu'il réussisse à la faire rire ?_

Plus tard après avoir manger les ramen de Naruto (oui parce que c'est chacun son tour de faire la cuisine, et Naruto ne sait faire que des ramen, mdr), Shikamaru et Temari furent désignés pour faire la vaisselle.

- C'est très bien Shikamaru, comme ça tu vas arrêter de te la couler douce.

Lui fit remarquer Naruto en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, puis passant près de Temari il lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire « lance toi poule aux œufs d'or » (oui parce qu'avec son immense intelligence il avait compris que Temari se comparait à la poule de l'histoire, ça deviens OOC non ? lol). Le clin d'œil n'échappa ni à Shikamaru ni à Sasuke. Ils se demandèrent se qu'il se tramait entre ces deux là…

Naruto sortit dehors (oui il ne sort pas dedans) pour s'entraîner un peu, passer la journée à chercher un vieux fou ça pouvait être marrant, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'entraîner et ça ça l'était moins. Après quelques coups dans un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il se sentit observé.

- Sasuke, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi peu discret.

Le brun tressaillit. Il n'avait pas envie que Naruto sache qu'il était là, il s'était pourtant très bien caché il en était certain, mais c'est comme si le blond avait sentit sa présence quand même… Alors il se montra. La lune l'éclaira doucement et le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. Sous la lumière de la lune on pouvait confondre Sasuke à une apparition, sa beauté était mise à nue toute entière par l'astre auquel il ressemblait, Naruto détourna le regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Temari.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec la blonde

- Ouais elle est plus sympa qu'elle en a l'air…

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres. Naruto s'assit par terre et relança la conversation (vous vous souvenez, chez eux il est hors de question de laisser le silence s'installer, à cause des questions )

- Au fait on a rencontré le fou !

Sasuke s'assit lui aussi en face du blond.

- Ah ouais ? Nous aussi !

- Il parlait à des champignons

- Ah ! Nous il parlait à un arbre.

- Il a raconté une histoire de poule qui pondait des œufs d'or pour plaire à un fermier qui aimait le ciel, et toi ?

Le brun fut gêné, devait-il raconter son histoire lui ?

- Euh… Il a parlé d'un soleil qui faisait fondre un bonhomme de neige et du printemps qui revenait…

Naruto explosa de rire :

- La logique même tu ne crois pas ? Il me fait rire ce vieux…

- Bof ! Je me demande bien pourquoi l'Hokage nous a demandé de le surveiller il a l'air inoffensif…

- Ouais par contre qu'est ce qu'il court vite pour un vieux.

- Oui

Et la conversation s'arrêta. Puis reprit assez vite :

- Au fait pourquoi vous rigoliez avec Temari en revenant ?

- Aha ! C'est un secret entre elle et moi !

Il déglutit… Elle partageait un secret avec Naruto et pas lui…

- Et le clin d'œil de tout à l'heure ?

- C'est toujours un secret.

Sasuke tilta encore une fois. Pourquoi est ce que ces deux là partageaient autant de secret ?

- Tu n'as pas eu de chance avec la rose, alors tu te mets au blonde ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu t'es fait misérablement rejeté par Sakura, alors tu te dis qu'avec cette blonde là t'auras plus de chance…

- N'importe quoi

- Jiraya a bien dû t'enseigner pleins de choses intéressantes sur les femmes et leur secret alors tu testes…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que Jiraya viens faire dans cette histoire ?

- Idiot, comment veux tu qu'un jour quelqu'un t'aime et t'accepte, tu n'es qu'un monstre après tout…

- Ta gueule !

- Pauvre petit chou que tout le monde déteste…

- Ferme là !

- Que les gens regardent comme une bête…

- Arrête !

Naruto se boucha les oreilles, malgré toutes leurs disputes sur des histoires de traîtres et de monstres, les paroles de Sasuke n'avaient jamais été aussi venimeuses.

- Personne ne t'aimera jamais, tu seras toujours tout seul tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un monstre, un sale monstre !

Naruto hurla, il hurla tout ce qu'il avait d'air dans les poumons et tout ce qu'il avait de corde vocale, il hurla tellement fort que la forêt sembla trembler :

- ARRÊÊÊTTEEEEEEE !

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais sentit si perturbé, il était allé trop loin… Tout ça à cause de quoi ? Parce qu'il était jaloux de Temari… Il se rendit soudain compte des paroles qu'il venait de dire au blond, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin malgré toutes leurs disputes, et s'en voulut instantanément. Il voulu s'excuser, mais Naruto ne le laissa plus parler :

- Dégage Sasuke, BARRE TOI ! Retourne voir Orochimaru si ça te chante, MAIS CASSE TOI !

Sasuke ne bougea pas pour autant. Naruto semblait profondément troublé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et hurlait à Sasuke de partir…

Shikamaru et Temari faisaient tranquillement la vaisselle. Ils se racontèrent chacun les histoires du fou, et rigolèrent tous deux de l'étrangeté de ces histoires. Même si Temari savait que l'histoire qu'elle avait entendu ressemblait à sa situation elle la trouvait quand même bizarre. Shikamaru lui était un peu rassuré, finalement la blonde riait aussi avec lui… Ils sursautèrent tous deux en entendant le hurlement de Naruto. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, puis ils entendirent Naruto crier à Sasuke de partir :

- C'est pas comme d'habitude, il a dû se passer quelque chose

S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

- Allons voir !

Il ne pensa même pas que tout ça était lourd, il couru à l'extérieur à la suite de Temari.

Sasuke était paralysé, et Naruto continuait d'hurler quand arrivèrent Shikamaru et Temari. La blonde s'approcha du blond qui tremblait de tous ses membres et qui continuait de crier. Il semblait ne même pas la voir.

- Naruto, calme toi

Lui dit-elle avec une voix calme et douce. Mais le blond ne se calmait pas, quand elle voulu poser ses mains sur ses épaules il la repoussa violemment.

- DEGAGE TOI AUSSI ! TU ME DETESTE HEIN ? PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE…

D'énormes larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état, et Shikamaru non plus. Quand à Sasuke il était toujours figé…

- Du calme Naruto, je ne te déteste pas… Tu n'es pas un monstre…

- SI ! MÊME SASUKE LE DIT !

Shikamaru se tourna vers Sasuke et l'interrogea :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que Naruto se mette dans cet état ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Temari de son côté essayait toujours de le calmer :

- Chut, Naruto, non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es mon ami, tu es l'ami de Shikamaru et aussi celui de Sasuke…

- NON, IL N'EST PAS MON AMI !

- Bien sur que si

- NON, IL NE VOIT QUE LE MONSTRE EN MOI

- Alors nous sommes là nous : Shikamaru et moi… Je ne te déteste pas Naruto. Tu te souviens, tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure pour l'histoire de la poule, tu es mon ami.

Shikamaru lui avait forcé Sasuke à se mettre debout, il n'avait aucune réaction.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Mais il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Naruto, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, JAMAIS, t'es vraiment un connard pour le faire souffrir autant.

Et malgré lui Shikamaru enfonça son poing dans la figure de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas de réaction et qui retomba par terre.

Temari avait réussit à poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond sans qu'il ne la repousse, elle continuait de lui parler doucement.

- Naruto tu es aussi l'ami de mon frère, tu sais lui aussi tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, pourtant toi tu lui as appris que même lui pouvait avoir le droit à un peu d'amour…

Finalement le blond cessa de hurler, mais ces larmes continuèrent de couler. Temari le prit dans ses bras. Il arrêta de trembler et finit peu à peu par s'endormir dans les bras de la blonde. Elle le souleva du sol, passa à côté de Shikamaru :

- Je vais le coucher, il est épuisé.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Puis se retourna vers le brun :

- Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire, mais tu as dépassés les bornes, alors casses toi, je veux plus voir ta sale tronche.

Sasuke se releva, et partit comme un zombie, il s'enfonça dans la forêt et disparut complètement.

Shikamaru rentra, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto. Temari était en train de le border, il se calla contre la porte, finalement il avait eut tort d'être jaloux, comme ça on dirait une mère et son enfant. Elle déposa un petit bisou sur le front du blond et se retourna.

- Je sais pas ce que Sasuke lui a dit, mais en tout cas ça l'a vraiment perturbé pour qu'il fasse une crise de nerfs aussi violente.

- Ca devait finir par arriver… A force de s'envoyer ce genre de vanne dans la figure… Qu'un des deux finissent par devenir vraiment méchant. Mais je suis inquiet, je n'avais jamais vu Naruto comme ça. Ce mec il est soûlant, tout le temps entrain de brailler qu'il veut devenir Hokage depuis qu'il est tout petit, et il sourit toujours. Même maintenant qu'il a 18 ans, il ressemble plus à un gamin qu'à autre chose, pourtant c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial… J'ai pas aimé le voir comme ça.

Temari acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas si on devrait le laisser seul… S'il se réveille et qu'il est seul, il peut recommencer à paniquer et hurler.

- Bon ! Alors allons chercher les matelas dans l'autre chambre et dormons ici…

Ils mirent les paroles de Shikamaru à exécution. Temari s'inquiétait pour le blond, mais en même temps elle était contente de dormir près de Shikamaru. Et ce dernier avait à peu près les mêmes pensés.

Sasuke lui avançait dans le noir, il ne savait pas où, nulle part sûrement. Il sentait son être tout entier se déchirer. Voir Naruto dans cet état c'était atroce, mais pire encore voir Naruto dans cet état à cause de lui c'était insupportable. Finalement il ne tenait pas sa promesse de la veille, il repartait, il disparaissait à nouveau…

- C'est mieux comme ça Naruto, je suis trop méchant avec toi… Toi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit gentil…

Il continua d'avancer sans savoir où. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il aperçut une petite lumière, il s'approcha doucement et reconnu le vieux fou. Ce dernier parlait encore tout seul :

- Le problème avec le printemps c'est qu'il finit toujours par redevenir hiver, et le problème avec le soleil c'est qu'il finit toujours par laisser sa place à la lune. Ainsi revint le bonhomme de neige et son cœur de glace, il était plus froid que jamais…

Soudain le vieux fou se retourna et pointa sa lampe vers lui, il le scruta et finit par dire :

- N'est ce pas monsieur le bonhomme de neige ?

A suivre…

Sasuke : je suis de plus en plus déprimant, pi alors ce vieux fou là… L'est complètement déboussolé.

Naruto : t'es vraiment méchant toi quand tu t'y mets, t'as vu comment tu me causes

Sasuke : oh c'est bon hein, c'est pas ma faute, c'est l'autre folle là qui a voulu que je t'insulte…

L'autre folle… Euh pardon l'autatrice : bah quoi ? Fallait bien que je fasse pleurer mes fans chéris mince !

Shikamaru : vraiment galère

Temari : oui on sait, tu n'aimes rien… Et pourquoi que je suis comparé à une poule moi ?

Shikamaru : peut-être parce que tu y ressembles…

Temari : qu'est ce que t'as dit là ? Gros nullard

L'autatrice : du calme du calme, on le sait que vous vous aimez, mais n'allez pas tout casser… Bon bah mes chers lecteurs remerciés les étudiants qui bloquent ma fac pour la troisième semaine consécutive, voilà un épisode plus tôt que prévu… 'Part étrangler de l'étudiant…'


	4. l'histoire d'un soleil triste

**Titre :** Le bonhomme de neige et la poule aux œufs d'or

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto me les a tous offert pour mon anniversaire… Ok, c'est pas vrai… Donc pour l'instant ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé : **De ce chapitre ? Ouf tout va mieux…

**Couples :** SasuNaru, ShikaTema

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse, en italique se sont les pensés de Shikamaru (oui il n'y a que lui qui pense dans cette histoire). Merci de passer à côté des fautes sans les voir.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lisa :** merci

**Picabou :** voilà la suite ! Eh oui c'était sadique, normal j'en suis une AHAHAHA !

**encore une victoire de canard :** oh merci, ça me fait plaisir ! AHAHAHAHA, 'note sur son petit carnet : 1 fan de plus' !

**kikunosuke :** oh, bah tu peux toujours donner le numéro de ton hôpital, je ferai passer ! et donc voilà de la suite, et oui y a shikamaru, grand hourra pour shikamaru !

**Maeve :** merci, et puis merci aussi pour tes encouragements pour mes examens ! Pour sasuchan, on espère tous qu'il se rattrape, sinon il va se recevoir des coups ! Ah oui et aussi merci pour tes autres comms dans mes fics qui me font toujours plaisir !

**didilove37 :** moi aussi je l'aime bien, j'adore les vieux fous

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux le matin. Il lui fallut quelques temps avant de resituer les évènements de la veille. Sasuke et lui avait parlé… Sasuke avait dit… Des trucs vraiment méchants… Et lui… Euh… (Je peux vous assurer qu'après une crise de nerfs, c'est le trou noir)… Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir hurlé… Il se leva. Shikamaru et Temari dormaient par terre sur des matelas, il décida de ne pas les réveiller et d'aller s'expliquer avec Sasuke. Tout d'abord il lui mettrait un bon coup de poing et après ça irait mieux. Le brun devait dormir dans le canapé, il se dirigea vers le salon… Mais pas de Sasuke. Peut-être dormait-il dans une des autres chambres, mais là encore pas de trace du brun. Il devait déjà être réveillé et mangeait quelque chose dans la cuisine, cependant le blond n'y trouva rien. Il était dehors alors… Sur le toit… Dans la salle de bain… C'est de plus en plus angoissé qu'il tournait dans la maison et à l'extérieur, mais Sasuke n'était nulle part. L'angoisse céda peu à peu la place à la panique. Où était Sasuke ? Et Naruto commença à se souvenir qu'il lui avait hurlé de partir, de s'en aller, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas, non il ne voulait pas que Sasuke parte… Il arriva en trombe dans la chambre où Shikamaru et Temari dormait toujours :

- Réveillez vous, Sasuke n'est pas là !

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, refit le point sur la situation… Naruto était entrain de secouer Temari, cette dernière lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Mais le blond ne se calma pas.

- Il faut aller chercher Sasuke !

Shikamaru se leva accompagné de Temari. Naruto paniquait de plus en plus, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qui sait où Sasuke était parti ? Il fallait le retrouver absolument, absolument…

- Naruto, calme toi ! On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais le blond n'écoutait pas, il fallait qu'il retrouve Sasuke, il ne fallait pas qu'il disparaisse une deuxième fois.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du crier sur lui, je n'aurais pas du lui dire de partir…

- Naruto ! CALME TOI !

Temari perdait patience facilement, et le stress du blond la mettait sur les nerfs. Shikamaru, lui, se sentait coupable, c'était finalement lui qui avait demandé à Sasuke de se casser… Il ne l'avait pas retenu… Il aurait peut-être dût… Tout ça le soûla assez vite…

_Galère, comment on a pu en arriver là ?_

Finalement ils partirent tous les trois en forêt, Naruto courrait partout en hurlant le nom de son ami…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grotte, et un vieux à côté de lui rigolait dans sa barbe. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

**Flash back :**

- N'est ce pas monsieur le bonhomme de neige ?

Sasuke sursauta…

- Comment vous m'avez appelez ?

- Voyons Sasuke tu as très bien entendu !

Une nouvelle fois il pris un air surpris, comment ce vieux connaissait son nom ?

- Alors j'ai raison non ? Tu as encore perdu ton soleil…

Il se ficha tout à coup totalement de l'étrangeté de la situation :

- C'est mieux comme ça, Naruto n'a pas besoin d'une ordure comme moi

- Comment peux tu savoir de quoi as réellement besoin Naruto ?

- Je…

Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de décider… Mais avait-il encore le droit d'être son ami après le mal qu'il venait de lui faire ?

- Naruto mérite bien mieux que moi !

- Peut-être… Le temps nous le dira bien…

- D'abord qui êtes vous ?

- Aha ! Je ne suis que le vieux fou que vous devez surveiller Bon monsieur le bonhomme de neige tu n'as nulle part où aller pour le moment je me trompe ? Alors ça te dirait de venir me tenir compagnie ?

Après tout avait-il le choix ?

- Ok !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et voilà, il l'avait suivit jusqu'ici… Puis il s'était couché et endormi… Une nuit sans rêve et tant mieux, sinon elle aurait certainement été remplis de mille cauchemars. Il s'assit et fixa un point nul part. Il aurait pu poser un million de question au vieux fou, mais il n'en avait rien à faire des réponses… Il se fichait de tout… Il se sentait vide.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas…

- Vas-tu continuer à fuir ?

- Je ne fuis pas…

- AHAHA ! Alors pourquoi n'es tu pas à ses côtés à cet instant ?

- Parce que… Je lui ai dit des trucs… Il doit me détester maintenant…

- Donc tu fuis

Bon ok ! Oui il fuyait. Ca faisait maintenant des années qu'il fuyait de toute façon, il l'avait fuit une première fois en se jetant au pied d'Orochimaru, puis fuit pendant trois ans en se prenant la tête avec lui, puis aujourd'hui il fuyait à nouveau, mais à quoi bon ? Même s'il allait s'excuser, Naruto ne pourrait sûrement pas le pardonner, pas là, il avait été trop loin.

- C'est mieux comme ça…

- Et tu en fais quoi de ta promesse ?

- Et puis d'abord qui vous a parlez de tout ça, comment vous pouvez être au courant ?

- Est-ce vraiment important tout ça…

Non, il s'en contrefichait, il se foutait de tout maintenant alors… Il se leva et commença à quitter la grotte

- Où vas-tu ?

- Vous devriez bien le savoir vous qui devinez tout…

- Je ne peux pas savoir ce que toi-même ignore… Avant de partir tu devrais avoir une destination

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça…

- Bon puisque tu as envie de bouger, viens avec moi…

Sasuke pesa le pour et le contre, après tout il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il accepta donc.

_Ca fait des heures qu'on cherche, où peut-il être…_

Une matinée s'était en effet écoulée, et toujours pas de trace du brun. Naruto était au bord de la crise de panique, à chaque minute il s'inquiétait toujours plus. Temari était incapable de le calmer même en lui criant et en lui tapant dessus. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus saccadés, on voyait qu'il commençait à ne plus savoir quoi faire, à ne plus savoir où aller, il continuait de crier Sasuke avec une voix totalement effrayée.

_Il faut qu'on le retrouve, sinon il va nous piquer une nouvelle crise de nerfs là…_

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, Sasuke avait à nouveau disparu. Naruto se laissait entraîné par la folie, il n'avait plus envie de se battre, plus du tout, pas loin de Sasuke. Il prit les épaules de Shikamaru dans ses mains et commença à le secouer comme un prunier :

- Il n'est plus dans cette forêt, on ne le retrouvera jamais

Shikamaru le repoussa et utilisa son attaque de l'ombre pour bloquer Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, relâche moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, tu ne pourras pas retrouver Sasuke dans cet état

- RELACHE MOI BORDEL !

- Naruto, ça sert à rien de hurler, tu ne peux pas bouger de toute façon, tu vas reprendre ton calme et on repartira à la recherche de Sasuke… On va le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas…

Naruto essaya d'obéir, de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se calmer, mais plus il essayait et plus il sentait ses nerfs lâchés un par un par peur de ne jamais retrouver Sasuke. Temari tenta de lui parler elle aussi :

- Naruto, il doit juste s'en vouloir pour hier… Mais c'est sûr qu'on va le retrouver, tu vas voir, il est sûrement là quelque part à espérer au plus profond de lui qu'on le retrouve…

Oui, Sasuke n'allait pas disparaître à nouveau, il était là quelque part c'était sûr, et Naruto allait le retrouver. Il finit par réussir à se calmer, inspira un grand coup et expira.

- C'est bon !

Shikamaru le relâcha et il repartir à la recherche du brun.

Sasuke traînait, il n'avait envie d'aller nulle part de toute façon. Il suivait le vieux comme une ombre suit son propriétaire. Soudain ce dernier s'arrêta.

- Voilà on y est !

Le brun regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait pas la différence avec tout le reste, ce qu'il y avait de plus dans ce paysage… Ils étaient perdus en pleine forêt et entourés d'arbre, il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial à cela. Pourtant le vieux fou semblait trouver cet endroit très intéressant.

- Tu vois monsieur le bonhomme de neige, j'ai une autre histoire à te raconter…

Il leva un sourcil, plus par habitude, que par véritable surprise.

- C'est l'histoire d'un soleil… Il se sentait tout seul là haut dans le ciel… Il avait l'impression de ne servir à personne, les gens se plaignaient de lui et de sa chaleur… Alors il cessa de briller, et l'hiver s'installa… Un hiver interminable… Comme dans le cœur du petit soleil… Les gens se plaignaient du froid et accusait à nouveau le soleil, tout ça c'était de sa faute, s'il se remettait à briller et bien tout irait mieux. Mais le soleil ne brillait plus, parce qu'au fond il n'avait personne pour qui briller… Pourtant un jour il aperçut un petit bonhomme de neige au cœur de glace. Il l'observa de loin et comprit vite qu'il était malheureux, alors il voulut réchauffer un peu ce bonhomme de neige… Il brilla donc de nouveau, rien que pour ce bonhomme de neige… L'hiver disparut, le printemps revint… Le cœur du petit soleil était guéri, et le bonhomme de neige qui avait fondu existait désormais dans les fleurs…

C'était la même histoire, mais raconter dans le sens du soleil, du côté de Naruto…

- Maintenant imagine que le bonhomme de neige n'ait jamais existé, ou alors qu'il disparaisse… Que va devenir le soleil ? Il n'aura à nouveau plus personne pour qui briller…

Etait-ce un moyen de lui expliquer que Naruto avait besoin de lui… Impossible, sûrement pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

- Seulement ce que vous oubliez dans votre histoire, c'est que le bonhomme de neige a trahit le soleil, il ne mérite certainement plus d'exister…

- Peut-être que le soleil ne le voit pas de cette manière… Mais peu importe, tout ceci n'est qu'une jolie histoire, un conte de vieux fou…

Sasuke soupira, un conte qui ressemblait trop à son histoire et celle de Naruto. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond puisse lui pardonner…

Naruto s'arrêta…

- Shikamaru

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que Sasuke me déteste ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a dit… Il a dit que personne ne m'aimerait jamais… Et moi… Moi je lui ai crié de partir… Alors tu vois peut-être qu'il me déteste, parce que personne ne peut m'aimer et qu'en plus je lui ai demandé de disparaître…

Shikamaru soupira, c'était soûlant cette histoire vraiment, il regarda vers Temari pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide, cette dernière comprit tout de suite le message et dans un sourire répondit à Naruto :

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la poule aux œufs d'or, Naruto ? Et bien pour Sasuke, tu es sûrement plus important encore que la poule et le ciel réunit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il ne le pensait sûrement pas… Il a juste du dire ça sous le coup de la colère… Sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'est pas partit parce que tu lui as crié dessus, il est partit parce qu'il t'avait fait du mal, et qu'il a dût se sentir tellement coupable qu'il a préféré s'éloigner de toi, pour que plus jamais tu ne souffres à cause de lui…

Le blond essaya de comprendre les paroles de Temari. Puis sourit tristement :

- Quel idiot…

Sasuke n'avait vraiment rien compris, mais le blond allait le retrouver et lui expliquer tout ça, pour que plus jamais il ne disparaisse.

Shikamaru regardait Temari, elle était beaucoup plus psychologue que lui… Vraiment.

Temari se sentant observer se tourna vers lui et sourit.

Naruto assistait à leur petit manège sans vraiment y prêter attention, son seul but pour l'instant était de mettre la main sur Sasuke. Puis soudain il le vit. Il était là devant lui, loin, même si loin qu'il ne ressemblait qu'à un petit point noir. Mais Naruto savait que c'était lui. Il commença à courir vers le brun…

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes. Il réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser après l'histoire du vieux, mais il continuait à être persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aux côtés de Naruto. Et soudain il se retrouva par terre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait… Il se retrouvait assit par terre… Et sur ses genoux un petit être blond le regardait…

- Naruto…

Le dénommé ne le laissa pas dire un mot de plus, il l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui…

- Sasuke, crétin… J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru que tu avais à nouveau disparu, que je ne te reverrais jamais. Heureusement tu es là…

Il resserra son étreinte pour que l'autre ne s'envole pas à nouveau. Sasuke était abasourdi, mais il se reprit et repoussa Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, abruti !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que je t'ai fait souffrir, et que je ne te mérite pas, tu devrais me laisser partir, tu seras mieux sans moi…

Naruto s'accrocha au tee shirt du brun et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu n'as rien compris. C'est si tu pars que je vais souffrir. Tant que tu es là, alors ça va, tout va bien, je suis heureux.

- Tu as vu dans quel état je t'ai mis hier, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Il releva ses yeux bleus et les planta dans ceux du brun, cependant il resta cramponné au tee shirt.

- Mais… Est-ce que tu l'as pensés, est ce que tu trouves que je suis un monstre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Naruto tu n'es pas un monstre ! Des monstres aussi beau ça n'existe pas…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sasuke détourna les yeux.

- Tu vois, tu l'as dit, mais tu ne l'as pas pensé. Alors c'est pas si grave. Peut-être que tu m'as fait mal sur le coup, cependant maintenant c'est oublié, je me fiche de tes paroles, ce qui m'importe se sont tes pensés.

- Ca n'excuse rien du tout

- Peut-être, mais moi je te dis bien tout le temps que tu n'es qu'un traître, moi aussi je te fais souffrir, moi non plus je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés Sasuke. Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, jamais.

Et le blond reposa sa tête contre le cœur de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, reste toujours près de moi s'il te plait, toujours…

Le brun ne sentait plus son cœur tellement il battait vite et fort. Pourquoi Naruto était-il encore aussi gentil après tout ça, pourquoi voulait-il encore de lui à ses côtés ?

- Naruto… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour moi tu es bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Alors Sasuke, même s'il ne méritait peut-être pas le blond, l'entoura de ses bras et resserra plus fort l'étreinte.

- Je suis désolé Naruto

- C'est pas grave, entre ami on doit tout se pardonner…

- Merci…

Ils restèrent là une éternité. Shikamaru et Temari les regardaient avec un petit sourire satisfait, ils étaient plutôt mignon là, enlacés tous les deux. Le vieux s'approcha d'eux et souffla à Temari :

- Alors petite poule aux œufs d'or ? Tu t'occupes toujours des affaires des autres, mais la tienne ?

Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs. Shikamaru avait entendu, mais ne comprenait pas tout, ou alors ne faisait pas l'effort de comprendre, parce qu'il fallait réfléchir et qu'il avait la flemme. Le vieux se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Le ciel est vraiment beau et immense, normal que tu n'es pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait mieux encore pas loin de toi…

_Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte là ? Il est complètement fou, c'est sûr…_

Puis le vieux se dirigea vers les deux autres qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Il s'accroupit près d'eux et murmura :

- Finalement, le printemps renaît toujours et le soleil brille à nouveau…

Sasuke sourit, c'était une belle fin pour une histoire…

Puis le vieux partit en riant dans sa barbe et disparut…

Tous étaient finalement rentrés dans le manoir, et la discutions avait été plutôt animée autour de la table. Shikamaru avait cuisiné cette fois-ci, du riz, un truc facile pas trop chiant à faire. Puis Sasuke et Naruto furent à nouveau désignés pour la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru et Temari allèrent regarder les étoiles.

La vaisselle ils la faisaient dans un silence absolu, mais ils n'avaient plus peur des questions, ni des réponses, d'ailleurs tout ça ils s'en moquaient totalement… Cette fois-ci c'est Sasuke qui nettoyait la vaisselle et Naruto qui essuyait. Le brun passa une assiette au blond et s'en faire exprès leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ils retirèrent tous deux leur main. L'assiette tomba comme au ralenti (vous aussi vous avez une sensation de déjà vu ?). Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent en laissant leur cœur s'emballer et quand l'assiette atteint le sol et se brisa, ce fut le signe d'une nouvelle explosion. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Ils mêlèrent à se baiser tous ce qu'ils éprouvaient depuis tellement longtemps, leurs peurs, leurs cauchemars, leurs angoisses, leur amour…

- Ils ont l'air plutôt calme…

Fit remarquer Temari

- Tant mieux, y avait plus beaucoup de vaisselle…

- Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer…

- Maintenant ça va être pire, ils vont gazouiller sous notre nez, je sens que ça va vraiment être galère.

Temari se retourna vers lui :

- Bah on a qu'à faire comme eux

- Quoi ?

Shikamaru s'était redressé brusquement, il avait sûrement mal entendu.

La blonde sourit, elle se surprit elle-même d'avoir osé dire ça… Et puis partit comme elle était autant continuée :

- Tu ne me trouves pas plus jolie que le ciel ?

Il sursauta, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle disait ça ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Euh… Temari tu as encore bu ?

Elle dodelina de la tête.

- T'es vraiment aussi lent que Sasuke et Naruto toi… Nullard !

Puis elle se retourna vexée. Après tout peut-être que le ciel comptait plus…

_Galèèère ! Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle agit comme ça ? C'était bien non ? Elle et moi, là, tous les deux, sous le ciel… _

Il se tourna vers elle et scruta son dos, elle était plutôt mignonne cette fille… Différente vraiment… Son sale caractère qui lui donnait tout un charme… Et puis…

_Si j'arrêtais d'agir comme le fainéant de service, et que j'essaye de comprendre un peu tout ça. Elle m'a proposé de… gazouiller en fait… Est-ce qu'elle serait…_

Temari en avait marre de cette situation, vraiment. Elle s'était arrangé pour jouer les entremetteuses pour Sasuke et Naruto, mais le blond et le vieux fou avait raison, elle ferait mieux de s'occuper d'elle tiens. Cependant ce crétin de Shikamaru ne faisait aucun effort… Elle rechignait toujours quand Shikamaru parla :

- J'adore le ciel, tu sais… Mais de là à le trouver plus jolie que toi… Faudrait vraiment que j'aille me racheter des yeux…

Elle se retourna étonnée parce qu'il venait d'avouer… Il la trouvait par conséquent jolie… Et en plus plus jolie que le ciel. Elle croyait rêver là.

- Ah les femmes je vous jure… Ce qu'il faut pas leur dire…

Finalement il la comparait aux autres… Pff !

- Enfin heureusement que toi, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces femmes justement…

Shikamaru qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du ciel pour dire ça la regarda enfin et lui sourit :

- J'aime bien être avec toi, t'es plutôt une chouette fille… Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je t'aime…

La blonde n'en revint pas de cette déclaration… Elle avait attendu ça pendant des années, et quand enfin ça arrivait, elle n'en croyait tellement pas ses yeux qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Euh… Ah !

_Et merde, vu la tronche qu'elle fait peut-être que je me suis trompé…_

Temari se reprit, son futur petit ami attendait une réponse, alors elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se recula et sourit :

- Je crois bien que moi aussi je t'aime…

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau…

Tsunade rigolait toute seule devant la boule de cristal où elle voyait la blonde et le brun s'embrasser… (Oui elle l'a piqué à Sandaime). Vraiment elle avait bien fait d'envoyer ces quatre là bas. Dans la forêt du conteur fou.

Elle l'avait connu il y a quelques années alors qu'elle était poursuivie par des gens qui lui réclamaient l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas… Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu parler à un tas de feuilles, il avait raconté l'histoire d'une personne qui avait tout perdu, mais qui attendait encore que tout lui tombe du ciel… Ou un truc comme ça… Sur le coup elle n'y avait pas prêté attention et s'était réfugié dans le manoir, celui là même où elle avait envoyé Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke… Et elle y avait trouvé une grosse malle remplie de billets… De quoi rembourser. Tout c'était donc arrangé. Et elle avait intérieurement remercié le veux fou parce qu'il avait fait tomber l'argent du ciel pour elle… Puis elle avait fait des recherches sur lui, pour savoir qui il était, elle trouva beaucoup de témoignages parlant d'un vieil homme qui racontait des histoires qui ressemblaient à leur vie, comme s'il était au courant de tout… Il avait été surnommé le conteur fou, mais au fond personne n'avait jamais vraiment su qui il était…

Tsunade leur avait donné une mission bidon, elle avait peut-être abusé de ses pouvoirs, mais au moins le vrai but de celle-ci, c'est à dire les réunir, avait fonctionné…

Dans une semaine elle leur enverrait sûrement un messager pour leur dire qu'il pouvait revenir et oublier la mission… Mais à son avis ils avaient déjà tous complètement oublié…

Naruto se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Sasuke. Il se recroquevilla tout contre lui, ce qui réveilla le brun qui resserra son étreinte.

- Tu sais Sasuke, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose hier…

- Quoi ?

- Bah que je t'aime !

Sasuke sourit :

- Dire que j'ai attendu sans le savoir cinq ans pour t'entendre me le dire…

- Cinq ans ?

- Ouais, depuis… Enfin depuis mon départ… J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais partir…

- Moi aussi cinq ans que je voulais te le dire, quand tu es parti j'ai compris, mais… Enfin voilà t'étais plus là… Je t'ai cherché comme un dingue pendant deux ans pour te ramener et tout t'avouer… Mais quand t'as été là… Bah j'ai pas pu, je me suis détesté de t'aimer et j'ai tout fait pour que toi aussi tu me détestes, pour avoir moins mal…

- Pareil… On a vraiment été stupide…

- Oui vraiment, vraiment…

- Mais au fait Naruto…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai pas dit, mais… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Naruto leva son visage vers celui du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Sasuke avait l'impression que le soleil brillerait toujours maintenant…

Shikamaru et Temari dormaient aussi l'un contre l'autre, finalement il restait une chambre vide, alors ça ne servait peut-être à rien tout le cinéma du début pour le partage des chambres…

Au fond de la forêt, un vieux parlait à une touffe d'herbe par terre en riant :

- Il était une fois…

Fin !

Shikamaru : prise de tête tout ça…

Temari : et voilà le nullard jamais content…

L'autatatrice : oho ! Finis déjà… Eh oui c'était court, mais je posterai une autre fic bientôt ! bisous et merci d'avoir lu et apprécier.

Sasuke : une autre fic bientôt ? On peut pas avoir de répit ?

Shikamaru : galèèère


End file.
